Plot Twist
by TheShipperOfDaShips
Summary: Jack and Kim. Best friends. But maybe more? Jack and Kim won't admit their feeling for each other. But when Kim overhears a disturbing conversation she tries to move on from Jack. A heartbroken Jack goes to extreme measures to make the pain stop. What happens next? A plot twist of course! How do Brody and Lindsay fit into the picture? Read and find out! First fanfic don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Recently I have become super obsessed with Kickin It! So when an idea for a Jack and Kim came to me, I had to do it! I really hope that you guys like it. Thanks for reading3 **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Kickin It.**

Kim's P.O.V.

"Ok Kim it's your turn!" Jerry said. I looked down at the bottle. It was my turn to spin. Spin the bottle is the worst!

Wait let me back up. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford. But if you call me anything other than Kim, I will hurt you. I live in Seaford. I'm a second-degree black belt and I'm a Wasabi Warrior. Oh and I also have a HUGE crush on my best friend, Jack Brewer. And right now I'm at a sleepover at my friend Grace's house. Along with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, and Jack. Oh and Donna. But I don't really count her as a friend.

"Kim spin already!" Eddie shouted. I spin the bottle. It kept spinning for what seemed like an eternity, and then it stopped. On Grace.

"You know the rules!" Jerry laughed. "Either thirty seconds of no tongue or ten seconds with tongue."

I looked at Grace, "Tongue?"

"Tongue." She agreed. I walked around the table and Grace stood up. I leaned in and our lips met.

We kissed until Eddie shouted, "Time!" We both pulled away and sat back in our seats.

"Jerry it's your turn," Jack said.

"Oh yeah baby!" Jerry hollered. He quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it. When it finally stopped it was pointing at Julie.

"Ah come on!" Jerry complained. "No offense Julie."

"None taken," Julie said. "I definitely don't want to kiss you either!"

"Well, let's get this over with," Jerry moaned as he got up and walked over to Julie.

"Okay but NO TONGUE!" Julie demanded.

"Okay, okay! Just chill out and pucker up already!" Reluctantly Julie leaned in. They kissed and Julie made a face like someone had just poured a bucket of lemon juice down her throat. Finally the thirty seconds was up.

"Time!"

"Thank goodness that's over!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yo Jack your turn to spin! Jerry said. Jack groaned. I know Jack hates this game, though he refuses to tell me why.

Jack spun the bottle. It spun so fast it seemed like it would never stop. _Please land on me. Please land on me. Please land on me. _It slowed down to what seemed like a complete stop. Right in front of Donna. Jealously raged inside me. He's supposed to kiss me! Not that slut!

"YES!" Donna screamed. Suddenly the bottle moved another inch and was pointing at me.

"NO!" Donna shrieked.

"Whoa, Donna," Jack said. "Calm down."

"Yeah," I said. "You don't get to kiss Jack. No big deal."

"Um, excuse me?" Jack said fake offended. "Kissing me is a very big deal. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the complete package."

"Sorry, " I said. "I just don't see i-"

"Stop flirting and just kiss already!" Grace shouted. "We want to actually continue the game."

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Is ten seconds of tongue okay?" Jack asked me.

"That's fine," I replied. Jack and I got out of our seats. As I inched my body closer to his, he put his shaky hands on my waist. Wait, _shaky_ _hands_? _Was he nervous? _I thought to myself. _Was it possible that Jack liked me? What am I saying?! Jack can have any girl he wants, why would he choose me?_

I put my hands on his neck and leaned in. Our lips collided and I swear sparks flew. Jack's tongue slipped into my mouth. Before I could help myself I deepened the kiss. Jack pulled me closer so that there was no space between us and we continued to kiss.

I pulled away first. "That seemed longer than ten seconds. Why didn't you say time?"

Everyone was staring at us, their jaws nearly to the floor.

"Uh," Eddie laughed. "I said time about two minutes ago."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I realize what had just happened. I glanced at Jack, who's face was also very red.

"If you want the rest of us can leave so you two can continue what you both seemed to be enjoying," Milton said. As if it was even humanly possible, my face got even redder.

"I have a better idea," Jack said. "Let's continue with the game."

"Great idea, Jack!" I said. "Grace it's your turn."

Jack and I took our seats and the game continued.

After Spin the Bottle we decided to watch a movie.

"Let's watch a scary movie!" Jerry suggested.

"No!" I protested. "Let's watch The Vow."

"Ew that's a chick flick!" Eddie groaned.

"It's a great movie that tells a heart warming story!" I argued.

"Guys calm down," Grace said. "We can watch two movies."

"Fine, whatever," I said.

"I will go get Insidious," Jack volunteered.

"No! Anything but that!" Julie screamed.

"Do you think we want to watch The Vow?!" Jack argued.

"Touché," Julie surrendered.

Everyone except for Jack, who was getting the movie, sat down.

"I got the movie," Jack said. He put it in the DVD player then went to sit down. "Oh Jackie!" Donna said. "I saved you a spot right next to me!" I rolled my eyes. Donna was always throwing herself at Jack. Even though he didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to her.

"Oh actually I promised Kim that I would sit by her," Jack said. That was a lie of course. Jack was just trying to get out of sitting by Donna. Or did he really want to sit by me? _Don't be ridiculous Kim! Why would Jack like you? _Either was I decide to play along.

"Jack you promised," I whimpered in my three-year-old voice.

"Maybe next time Donna," Jack came and sat next to me.

"Thank you SO much," Jack whispered to me.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I smiled.

"Friends," Jack said. "About that Kim. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I really li-"

"Shhh! We're trying to watch a movie here!" Jerry scolded. I gave Jack an apologetic shrug. _But what was he going to tell me? Was he about to confess his_ _undying love for me?_ I started to hyperventilate a little bit. _Okay, Kim. Calm down. I repeat, calm down. _I decided to focus on the movie.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Shhh! We're trying to watch a movie here!" Jerry interrupted me. I was about to tell Kim how I really felt about her. How from the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I had a crush on her. I'd always been too scared to tell her before. I mean why would Kim like me? All the boys at school are in love with her. She could date the football captain or the Student Council president. I'm just so ordinary. She probably can't tell me apart from the punching dummies at the dojo.

But when we kissed, I felt something. There was no way she didn't feel something too. She was blushing pretty bad after so I assume that the kiss wasn't meaningless. If it weren't for Jerry, she would know how I feel. I just shrug it off. I can just tell her later. But for now I need to focus on the movie.

This movie is so boring! I look around and see that almost everyone is asleep. Grace fell asleep on Jerry's shoulder. Julie and Milton fell asleep while they cuddled together. Nerd love. Eddie was asleep on the ground. The only people awake were Kim, Donna, and I.

Donna looked at me and flashed a very flirty smile. I looked away and rolled my eyes. Donna was always flirting with me and trying to get me to go out with her. I just don't like girls like Donna. She has so much natural beauty but I can't see any of it through the pounds of make up, hair dye, and revealing clothing. I'm more into girls like Kim. Well really, I'm only into Kim. She's just so perfect! She's smart, pretty, athletic, sweet, caring, and quite feisty.

About ten more minutes passed and Donna was asleep. It was just me and Kim.

"Jack, can I rest my head on your shoulder? I'm getting a little tired."

"Of course," I smiled. She leaned on me and put her head right in the crook of my neck. Her blonde hair smelled like strawberries.

"Jack?" Kim said.

"Yeah Kim?" I said.

"This movie is scary," Kim said. "We should go upstairs."

"Okay lets go," I said.

"I'm too tired to move," Kim said while yawning.

"Not a problem," I murmured. I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. I took her to Grace's room and set her down on the bed.

"Goodnight Kim," I kissed her forehead. I opened the door to leave.

"Wait Jack," Kim said. "I'm cold." I walked over and climbed in the bed with her. I wrapped my arm around her to try and warm her up.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have this whole story planned out pretty well so writing chapter should be really easy. It's just a matter of having the time. And I'm sure I will be more willing to update if I get a lot of reviews ****(wink wink) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It (whoever does is very lucky)**

Kim's P.O.V.

"Kim," Jack said. "I love you." Jack leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment of pure bliss. When I opened my eyes I was in Grace's bedroom. _Dang it! _I thought. It was only a dream.

I tried to get up and I realized that my head was lying on Jack's chest. His arm was wrapped around me, preventing me from getting up. Its not like I'm going to fight it though. I snuggled up closer to Jack and inhaled his heavenly scent. Vanilla with a small hint of Axe spray.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Grace squeal. "They are so cute." She pulled out her iPhone and took a few pictures, obviously oblivious to the fact that I was awake. I thought it would be funny to scare her.

"Post those and I kill you," I shouted. Grace jumped and Jack shifted in his sleep.

"You scared me!" Grace accused me. "I thought that you were asleep!"

"You should have checked!" I scoffed.

"None the less," Grace said. "You caused me to jump, so I'm going to post those pics!"

"Grace don't!" I said.

"Try and stop me!" Grace taunted.

"I can't," I moaned. "I'm stuck."

"How are you stuck?" Grace asked.

"Jack has his arm around me and he has a very strong grip," I explained.

"Oh that's so cute!" Grace said. "You guys need to just get together already."

"We would," I said. "Except we don't like each other."

"Mmmmhmmm," Grace said. "That kiss last night begs to differ."

"Just get out!" I shouted.

"This is my room!" Grace argued.

"Leave!" I demanded.

"Okay, okay," Grace surrendered. "I will give you and Jack some alone time." She ran off before I could yell at her. Smart girl.

I looked up at Jack. He's so cute when he sleeps. It's a shame that I have to wake him up.

"Jack, its time to get up," I said. "They probably have breakfast ready." He didn't move at all. He must be a really deep sleeper.

I stretched my neck far enough that I could give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He jolted awake.

"W-what's going on?" He said looking really confused. "What time is it?"

"It's time for breakfast!" I said. Jack removed his arm from around me. We both sat up.

"Thanks for last night, Jack," I said.

"It was no big deal," Jack said. "You weren't even heavy. And I like cuddling with you." My face turned from white to crimson red in a split second. Jack realized what he had said and turned an even brighter shade of red.

"T-thanks, I guess," I stuttered. _Smooooth Kim. Real smooth. _I mentally slapped myself.

"So how about we go down for breakfast?" Jack said ignoring my awkward reply.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

I walked into the dojo and headed for the locker rooms. It was nice being the only girl because I have the whole room to myself. I hate the crowded, stinky, bug filled locker rooms at school. Even though the one at the dojo is still stinky it's definitely not crowded and doesn't have that many bugs.

Quickly I changed into some sweatpants and a Bobby Wasabi t-shirt. I was leaving the locker rooms when I heard voices. I listened carefully to find out where the voices were coming from.

The voices were coming from the air conditioning vent. I pressed my ear to the dusty vent on the wall. I could hear Jerry, Milton, and Jack talking. This must be connected to the boys' locker room.

"Dude Grace is so hot!" I heard Jerry say.

"I'm not supposed to look at other girls," Milton commented. "I'm in a very committed relationship."

"We know!" Jerry said. "What about you Jack? Don't you think that Grace is hot?"

"She's okay," Jack said.

"Oh that's right!" Jerry exclaimed. "I forgot you don't think any girl but Kim is pretty." _What?! What is Jerry talking about?!_

"That's so not true!" Jack retorted. "I don't like Kim."

"That explains your guys' kiss last night," Milton said sarcastically. "And those photos Grace showed us of you guys cuddling."

"We were playing Spin the Bottle!" Jack defended himself. "And she was cold and I couldn't find a blanket."

"Yo those are like the lamest excuses I've ever heard," Jerry said.

"Listen guys," Jack said. "The kiss last night meant nothing. And I don't like Kim. I never will. We will always just be friends. End of story."

"Okay man whatever you say," Jerry said.

"Lets go we need to practice," Milton said.

They left their locker rooms. I probably should have gone out and practiced but I just let it soak in what Jack had said.

_The kiss last night meant nothing. _How could that be true? How could I have been the only one to feel something?

_And I don't like Kim. I never will. _I could hear my heart cracking into a million pieces. I felt the world closing in. A tear rolled down my cheek. Then another. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground crying my eyes out.

"I need to get out of here," I whisper to myself. I gather all my things and prepare myself to sprint to the door. I open the door and book it to the exit. I hear the guys shouting at me, probably wondering where I'm going, but I ignore them. I grab my bike and ride home.

More tears come and the wind is stinging my eyes. I pedal faster and faster. It numbs the pain a little. Then the tire on my bike hit a rock. I go flying into some grass and hit my head on something hard. A rock.

"Ouch," I groan. My head starts bleeding. I can feel bruises forming all over my body. My muscles are aching from pedaling so hard. But all I can think about it Jack. I wasted so much time on him. I turned down so many guys because I thought that there was a chance that Jack liked me. _Why am I so stupid?! _ I scold myself.

Its time to move on from Jack Brewer.

I try to get up but it hurts too much. Instead I just lay there aching on the inside and out.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Listen guys," I said. "The kiss last night meant nothing. And I don't like Kim. I never will. We will always just be friends. End of story." All lies of course. But I could not tell them the truth about my feelings for Kim! The teasing would never stop. I'm doing Kim, and myself, a favor by pretending I don't like Kim.

"Okay man whatever you say," Jerry said.

"Lets go we need to practice," Milton said.

We walked out of the locker room. Eddie was already attempting to break a board, and failing.

"Okay guys," Rudy, our sensei, said. "We're going to spar today. Milton and Eddie. Jack and Kim. Jerry you will spar the winner of Milton and Eddie's round."

Milton and Eddie got on the mat. Milton threw a few punches, which were pretty good considering his little bird arms. Eddie easily deflected them. Eddie tried kicking Milton in the stomach but Milton caught his foot and shoved him away. Eddie charged but Milton got underneath him and flipped him. Not bad Milton, not bad.

"Jack, Kim, you're up," Rudy said.

I walked onto the mat. "Wait," I said. "Where's Kim?"

As if right on cue Kim came running out of the girls' locker room and headed straight for the door.

"Kim!" I shouted.

"Kim, come back!" Rudy screamed.

"Where is she going?" I said. "We need to spar!"

I started heading to the door so I could follow her and find out where she's going. "That's right, Romeo," Jerry teased. "Go chase after Juliet." Milton laughed.

That was it. The teasing had to stop. "For your information," I screamed. "Kim is my best friend! It's not a crime that I wanted to know why she ran off during practice! Stop teasing us!"

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy all looked at me with blank expressions. Then Jerry started busting out laughing. "Dude," Jerry could barely get the words out because he was laughing so hard. "You are so whipped. I mean you got it baaaddd!"

"I know I do," I admitted shamefully as I put my head in my hands.

"HE ADMITS IT!" Eddie screamed. "HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE ONCE MORE!"

I chuckled a little. The teasing won't start for a few days. I know my friends well enough to know that. So I decided to enjoy this moment.

"Jack," Rudy said. "I'm sure Kim is fine. So how about you and me spar?"

"You're going down Rudy!" I laughed.

"In your dreams, Brewer!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank so much those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! In fact I appreciate it so much that instead of doing my summer reading for school (which is due in less than a week) I have decided to update! Yaaayyyy! Hope you enjoy! **

Jack's P.O.V.

(One week later)

Ever since Kim ran out of the dojo unexpectedly a week ago, she has been avoiding me. I've called her about a billion times, but she keeps sending me straight to voicemail. Every time I text her an instant later she reads it (**A/N they both have iPhones so he knows that she's read it**) and ignores it. When I see her at school she runs away the moment we make eye contact. She even comes late to practice, spars with no one, then leaves as soon as possible. But today I'm determined to find out what's been going on.

I walked into school. I saw the guys so I decided to start there.

"Hey, Jack," Eddie greeted me.

"Hey guys," I replied. "Does anyone know what's been going on with Kim lately?"

"What do you mean?" Milton asked.

"Well she's been avoiding me," I said. "She won't answer her phone, respond to my texts, or talk to me at school or practice."

"That's weird," Jerry said. "She hasn't been avoiding any of us. Man, what did you do to piss the mamacita off so bad?"

"Nothing I swear!" I defended myself. _Well obviously you did something, _my brain scolded me. I sighed, "Nothing that I know of anyways."

"Jack, if you ever want Kim to be your girlfriend, you need to sort this out," Eddie advised.

"You're right, Eddie," I sighed. "I'm going to go find Kim."

"Atta boy!" Jerry screamed as I ran off. I scanned the hallways for Kim. When I saw her she was getting a book out of her locker. Perfect.

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her. She was not getting away from me this time.

As my hands clenched Kim's shoulders she let out a little scream. I whipped her body around so that she would be facing me.

"Uh oh," I heard her mutter.

"We need to talk," I said.

"Okay, but first let go of me," Kim demanded.

"Promise not to run away?" I asked.

"Pinky promise," She replied and held up her pinky. I hooked my pinky with hers and shook. Then I let her go.

"What's been going on with you lately?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, trying to look innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said. "You've been avoiding me. And I want to know why."

"Well you see, Jack," Kim began. "It's not that I'm avoiding you exactly. I've been avoiding, uh, your, um, name. That's right. I've been avoiding your name."

"My name?" I asked, very puzzled.

"Remember about a week ago when I ran out of the dojo without telling anyone why?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well when I was getting changed my mom called me. She told me that our cat, Jacklyn, had just been hit by a car. I really loved that cat. And 'Jack' is really close to 'Jacklyn' so it's been kind of painful to talk to you. Sorry."

I sighed in relief. So she wasn't mad at me after all. She was just upset about her cat dying. But wait, I've been to Kim's house dozens of times and I have never seen a cat.

"How come I never saw Jacklyn when I went over to your house?" I asked.

"That's because, Jacklyn was an outdoor cat. She would always climb over the back wall and roam the neighborhood. So that's probably why you never saw her."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I sympathized.

"Thanks," Kim said. "I've got to go so I will see you later." She started to walk off but I grabbed her.

"Wait," I said." Kim, you know you can tell me anything, right? We are best friends after all."

"Yeah. I know," Kim replied almost bitterly.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Kim's P.O.V.

I was getting my math book out of my locker when somebody grabbed me and I jumped. The person spun me around so that we were face to face. It was Jack. Just seeing his face made me want to cry. "Uh oh," I muttered.

"We need to talk," Jack said. _About what? How you unknowingly broke my heart, _I thought to myself.

"Okay, but first let go of me," I demanded.

"Promise not to run away?" Jack asked.

"Pinky promise," I held up my pinky. He hooked his pinky to mine and then let me go.

"What's been going on with you lately?" He asked me. Great. What was I supposed to tell him? That I've been avoiding him because I'm probably in love with him but I know he will never feel the same? No way. I decided to play the dumb card.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"You know what I'm talking about," Jack said. Wow, I really need to work on my innocent face. "You've been avoiding me. And I want to know why."

"It's not that I'm avoiding you," I lied." I'm avoiding, uh, your, um, name. That's right. I'm avoiding your name."

"My name?" Jack asked.

"Remember about a week ago when I ran out of the dojo without telling anyone why?" I asked Jack.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Well when I was getting changed my mom called me. She told me that our cat, Jacklyn, had just been hit by a car. I really loved that cat. And 'Jack' is really close to 'Jacklyn' so it's been kind of painful to talk to you. Sorry."

I heard Jack sigh. Then he looked at me really suspiciously.

"How come I never saw Jacklyn when I went over to your house?" Jack asked. _Crap. What do I say?_

"That's because, Jacklyn was an outdoor cat. She would always climb over the back wall and roam the neighborhood. So that's probably why you never saw her." I quickly lied. I was quite impressed with myself because usually I am a horrible liar.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he sympathized.

"Thanks," I quickly replied. "I've got to go so I will see you later." I started to walk away but Jack grabbed my arm.

"Wait," Jack said. I turned around. " Kim, you know you can tell me anything, right? We are best friends after all."

"Yeah. I know," I replied bitterly. I quickly walked away. I needed to get away from Jack. I went out to the courtyard and sat down on a bench. I silently wept.

Then I heard someone approach. "Kim?" They said. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see who it was.

It was Brody.

**A/N Sorry guys I know it's a short chapter! But this chapter was kinda just a filler chapter. I will be updating again soon, so no worries. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Shout out to JanuaryWords, KarateGirl77, and U DON'T KNOW BE BUT I KNOW U (: Thanks for reviewing! I was in the middle of a really good Austin and Ally when I read your reviews. I turned off the TV to go and update. If that doesn't show you guys how much reviews motivate me, then I don't know what does. So here's an extra long chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin It I would be writing scripts and not Fanfiction. So yeah. I don't own Kickin It.**

Kim's P.O.V.

"Kim?" They asked. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see who it was.

It was Brody. "Yeah I'm fine," I lied. Brody was the last person I wanted to see. I still haven't quite gotten over the fact that he asked me to the Swan Court Cotillion just so that he could humiliate me and join the Black Dragons.

"You're crying, Kim," Brody pointed out. "Something is wrong."

"I-it's nothing," I lied again. Brody came over and sat by me.

"Listen, Kim I'm just trying to help," Brody said. "I understand if you're still mad about the whole cotillion thing. But honestly, I'm just trying to help. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's Jack." I admitted.

"Oh trouble in paradise?" Brody asked.

"You could say that," I said. "If I'm being totally honest I've liked Jack since the day I met him. I always kind of thought that there was a chance that he liked me back. But in practice last week I heard him tell the guys how he doesn't like me and never will. " It kind of felt good to finally tell someone what has been going on. I've felt so alone this past week.

"I have two words for you Kim," Brody looked at me straight in the eye. "That sucks."

I giggled a little. "That's all you have to say?" 'That sucks'?"

"Yes, because it sucks that Jack can't see that right in front of him is the prettiest, smartest, toughest, butt-kicking girl in the whole world"

I could feel myself blushing. "Brody I don't know what to say," I admitted. "That was so sweet. Thank you."

"No problem," Brody smiled. "And Kim I want you to know that I truly and sorry about the Swan Court Cotillion. I regret that every day of my life." Wow. I hadn't thought about the cotillion in months.

"I forgive you," I said. I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for being here to comfort me." We pulled apart.

"I'm not done comforting you yet," Brody said. I gave him a confused look. "You deserve to have some fun. So how about tonight you and me go on a date?"

A date? I usually say no when guys ask me out. But that was when I thought that Jack liked me.

_Come on Kim! You deserve a night out. Besides, Kimmy darling, its time to move on from Jack. _My conscience was right!

"I would love to," I smiled at Brody.

"I'm going to take you to the fanciest restaurant in town so wear something even more gorgeous than usual."

"I will certainly try," I giggled.

"Okay so I will pick you up at seven?" Brody asked.

"Perfect," I said.

"You should probably get to class now," Brody said.

"Oh right! Thanks! See you to night!" I said, waving goodbye to Brody. I walked to class with a smile on my face. I've missed the feeling of being happy.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Jack's P.O.V.

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. I didn't see Kim though. I know she's not mad at me but it still seems like she's avoiding me. Why are girls so complicated?!

I walked into my house and plopped my backpack on the ground. "Jackson Brewer you pick that up right now!" I heard my mom yell. She didn't even need to be in the same room to know that I dropped my stuff on the ground. I swear its like she psychic.

I put my backpack in my room then went downstairs to get a snack. As I opened the fridge my mother began to scold me. "Don't eat too much, Jack," She warned me. "Tonight your father and I are taking you to the Silver Gardens."

"That really fancy place downtown?" I asked.

"Yes, so you may have one apple and that's it," My mom told me.

"Okay I got it," I rolled my eyes. Quickly I grabbed an apple and ran up to my bedroom. I liked apples they reminded me of Kim and the day we met. Speaking of Kim, I decided to text her.

**Hey Kim! **

A few minutes later she responded.

Hi.

Hi? That's all she put? I'm beginning to think she really is mad at me.

**What's up?**

Nothing really. But I have this thing tonight that I have to get ready for so I gtg.

**K, bye.**

Wow that was weird. Usually when Kim and text there is a lot of smiley faces and exclamation points. And we can text each other for hours. There was definitely something Kim wasn't telling me.

"Jack!" I heard my mother yell. "Start getting ready for dinner! Please wear something nice!"

I jumped into the shower really quickly. After I put on a button up shirt, my nicest pair of jeans, and my least torn up sneakers. She said to dress nice after all. I headed downstairs. Then my family and I made our way to the Silver Gardens.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Kim's P.O.V.

BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

Finally, school was out! I rushed through the door and headed home. One ten-minute walk later and I was home.

"Hey sweetheart how was school?" My mom asked.

"It was really good actually," I admitted. "I have a date tonight."

My mom gasped. "Jack finally asked you out?" She asked very excitedly.

"No, Brody," I told her.

"That kid who lied to you so he could get into the Black Dragons?" She wondered.

"Yeah but he's changed now," I snapped.

"I thought that you and Jack liked each other," She said looking puzzled.

"Jack definitely doesn't like me," I could feel tears threatening to come crashing down onto my cheeks. I held them back.

"Do you like Jack?" My mom asked. I ignored the question and went upstairs into my room.

I began looking through my closet to find something to wear tonight. I was going to go to the fanciest restaurant in town, I needed to look nice. Of course though when beauty mattered, everything in my closet appeared ugly to me. I sighed to let some of my frustration out. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see who had texted me. Jack.

I unlocked my phone and read the message.

**Hey Kim! **

Jack was the last person I wanted to talk to. But I don't want him thinking I'm avoiding him. Reluctantly I responded.

Hi.

Well a short response is better than no response at all.

**What's up?**

So much stuff was going on. But none of it Jack needed to know.

Nothing really. But I have this thing tonight that I have to get ready for so I gtg.

**K, bye.**

I tossed my phone on my bed. How could I continue being friends with Jack? It's too painful to talk to him. But our friendship is too important to me to just give up on.

_Kim! Stop thinking about Jack! Think about Brody instead!_ My sub-conscience was right. I searched through my closet again. A strapless deep purple dress that reached my mid-thigh caught my eye. I tried it on. It was perfect! I accessorized by adding a silver belt, earrings, and an adorable pair of wedges.

I curled my hair to perfection. Then I put on some light eye make up and lip-gloss. I never go too overboard on make up. I checked the time. Brody should be here in the next five minutes. I sprayed some perfume on then headed downstairs to wait for Brody.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I answered it.

"Wow Kim, you look incredible," Brody complimented me. I blushed.

"You do too," I replied.

"Shall we go then?" Brody held up his arm and escorted me to the door. He opened the door for me and everything.

"So where are we going again?" I asked.

"We will be going to the Silver Gardens," Brody answered.

"The Silver Gardens?!" I shouted. That place was impossible to get into. "How did you get a reservation?"

"I just told them I needed to bring a very special girl to a very special place and they let me in," He smiled at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No, my uncle owns the place," He admitted. I punched him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For trying to lie to me!" I said. Then I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And that's for being so sweet."

We pulled up to the Silver Gardens and parked. Brody escorted me into the restaurant. Right away Brody's uncle greeted us.

"Brody! How've you been?" Brody's uncle asked.

"I'm doing good, Uncle Steve," Brody responded.

Uncle Steve then looked at me. "And this must be the special girl you were telling me about." I blushed.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "My name is Kim."

"Kim, I will tell you what. You two get your meals free," He said.

"Uncle Steve you don't have to," Brody intervened.

"I want to," Steve said. "I believe in a thing called love." Brody glanced at me and smiled. He then grabbed my hand and walked me over to our table.

We sat down and a waitress gave us menus. While we were deciding what to get a violinist came over and began to play a lovely song. I looked into Brody's brown eyes. They were really pretty, just like Jack's. _Whoa what? I'm not supposed to be thinking about Jack at all. _ I smiled and tried to focus on Brody and Brody only.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Jack's P.O.V.

My parents and I walked into the Silver Gardens. Once we sat down a waitress gave us our menus.

"Wow this is all so expensive," I observed.

"This is the nicest restaurant in Seaford, Jack," My dad told me. "Of course it's expensive."

"It's so nice they even have a violinist to serenade costumers," My mom said pointing to a violinist walking past us. He was probably going to go to play to some couple. I was right. He stopped at a table with a boy and a girl.

I recognized the boy. It was Brody! But who was the lucky lady? I couldn't see because the girl was facing away from me. She had really pretty blonde hair, kind of like Kim's. Then the girl turned around to get something out of her purse that was hanging on the back of her chair.

It was Kim. Kim. Was here. On a date. With Brody. And not me.

I clenched my fists. My blood was boiling at the sight of Kim with another guy. My heart was also shattering.

"I need to leave," I told my parents.

"Why?" My mother asked.

"Kim's here," I responded.

"I see," My mom said. "Leave if you must."

I got up and rushed to the door. Suddenly I collided with a waiter. We both fell down.

"Sorry," I muttered as ran out of the restaurant.

I ran all the way to the dojo. I didn't care that my feet were aching. I just needed to get away from there. I walked into the dojo and walked straight over to the punching dummies. I unleashed all my anger on that dummy.

_Kim was always supposed to be with me. Not with Brody. That jerk doesn't deserve a girl as perfect as Kim. Kim belongs with me! _

But she doesn't like me.

I stopped punching the dummy. I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. _I can't do this anymore_. _It's time to get over Kim Crawford._

**A/N Review! It makes me update 10000 times faster! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much for reviewing! Some of these reviews are so sweet, I actually tear up a little when I read them :') Well anyways this chapter is kind of short but its not a filler chapter! I just had a little bit of writers block.. But I figure a short chapter is better than no chapter at all! But who cares about what I have to say? You guys just wanna read the story! Sorry I tend to ramble on and on and on. My bad. Hehe. Well, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BTdubbs I don't own Kickin It**

Kim's P.O.V.

"Kim," Brody said, staring into my eyes. "I love you." And as he said that his face morphed into Jack. I stared up into Jack's deep brown eyes and I kissed him.

"I love you too, Jack," I said. Then his face morphed back into Brody.

"What about me?" Brody demanded. "Did that date last night mean nothing to you? You need to just stop thinking about Jack."

"I can't," I responded, tears spilling out of my eyes.

Suddenly I was jerked back into reality by the sun shining through my window. I could feel tears on my face. _I really need to stop having these stupid dreams._

I yawned then got out of bed and stretched. Then I went and took a quick shower. I hopped into a cute outfit and straightened my hair. After I applied mascara I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Good morning," I beamed.

"Good morning sweetie," My mom replied. "How was your date last night?"

"It was incredible!" I squealed. "We went to the Silver Gardens and got free meals and Brody was so sweet and I really like him!"

"Whoa don't forget to breathe when you're telling stories!" My mom teased me.

"Breathing is overrated!" I joked back. I looked at the time and saw I only had ten minutes to get to school. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" I grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

"Bye sweetie! Have a good day!" My mom shouted as I booked it down the sidewalk.

I ran all the way to school so when I arrived I still had plenty of time. The problem was I had no way to spend all this extra time. Normally I would hang out with Jack. But that's completely out the picture. My next thought was Grace. I searched for her but before I could find her a pair of hands covered up my eyes.

"Guess who!" A familiar voice said.

"The Easter Bunny," I said sarcastically.

"How'd you know?" Brody joked as he uncovered my eyes.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just psychic," I teased. "Thanks for last night. That was an incredible date."

"Kim listen, I've been meaning to ask you…" Brody fidgeted nervously. "Will you, um, be my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah I know we've only been on one date," Brody said. "But I really like you. So I don't see any reason to wait to have the perfect girl be my girlfriend. But I totally understand if you don't like me."

"Brody I would love to be your girlfriend," I said as I pulled him into a hug. This was the perfect way to forget about Jack. Somehow he keeps finding his way back into my thoughts. But it needs to stop! Brody will help me forget about Jack and his perfect hair, perfect body, and perfect personality. _Oh my gosh Kim you have a boyfriend now! QUIT THINKING ABOUT JACK! _

I hugged Brody tighter. _Brody. Brody. Brody. Not Jack. Brody._

Suddenly the bell rang. "See you later, girlfriend!" Brody bid me farewell.

"Bye," I waved to him as I walked to class.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Jack's P.O.V.

I hardly got any sleep last night. All of my dreams were filled with Kim. I dreamed about her golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. I dreamed that she liked me the same way I like her. But those were just dreams. Kim will never like me. So that's why I have a plan.

I just need to get a girlfriend and soon enough I won't even remember Kim's name. It's not like getting a girlfriend will be hard. I see the way girl's look at me. I notice every time a girl throws herself at me with no shame. Seriously, do girls have no respect for themselves? Maybe finding a decent girl was going to harder than I thought.

I walked into school. I skimmed the crowds in search of any cute girls. I didn't find any cute girls. But what I did find was Kim and Brody sharing a very long hug. I put my head down and walked the other way. I saw Donna Tobin and decided to start there.

"Hey, Donna," I said.

"Hey, Jack," Donna said seductively. _I'm already getting disgusted with her._

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really," She said grabbing my arm.

"So, Donna. Would you like-" Suddenly I was cut off.

"Yes Jack!" Donna screeched. "I will go on a date with you!"

_I can't do this. _"Actually Donna, I was going to ask if you would like a candy." Wow I'm a bad liar.

"A candy would be great," Donna replied, a little disappointed.

"I will bring it to you later," I said quickly and walked off. I didn't want to search for a girl anymore. Even looking at other girls just feels wrong.

_Do you want to be stuck on Kim your whole life?_ I hate it when my inner self disagrees with me. There was nothing that I could do to forget about Kim. I went out into the courtyard and sat on the bench. I put my head in my hands in tried breathing steady.

"Jack, are you okay?" Somebody asked. I looked up to see who it was.

It was Lindsay. I absolutely couldn't stand Lindsay. She was mean, deceitful, and quite frankly a slut.

"I'm doing great," I lied.

"No you're not," Lindsay said.

"Look Lindsay, I just want to be alone," I said.

"Jack, I'm not here to flirt with you," Lindsay told me. "I'm here to help. So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay, fine," I gave in. "It's Kim."

"Kim?" She asked.

"Yes, Kim. I really like her. And I thought she liked me too," I admitted. "But last night I saw her on a date with Brody."

"I'm really sorry, Jack," Lindsay said. "That's probably the worst thing that can happen to a person."

"I just wish that there was a way to make the pain stop," I said.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked me.

"I want to stop feeling like I do," I said. "I just need a way to make the pain disappear."

"I know a way," Lindsay said.

I perked up like a dog does when it smells bacon. "You do?" I asked.

"Yeah my dad is a scientist," Lindsay explained. "And they actually came up with a pill that erases the pain of heartbreak." Suddenly I didn't despise Lindsay so much.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Oh yeah totally!" Lindsay said. "Once you take the pill, Kim will be a thing of the past. I promise."

Then the bell rang. "I will bring the pill to school tomorrow," Lindsay said. "Meet me here." She waved goodbye and walked to class. I smiled to myself as I got up and walked to class. By this time tomorrow I would have no more pain and sorrow. Only happiness.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! Remember if you guys have any ideas or suggestions tell me! I already have the story mostly planned out but I will do my best to incorporate your ideas (: Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I can't even express how grateful I am that you guys reviewed! And I know I say this a lot but the reviews really do motivate me! I proved it to you by telling you that I turned off Austin and Ally to review. But I'm about to prove it to you more. Well yesterday I was climbing a tree with my friend. Long story short I put my trust in the wrong branch. I was a decent ways up the tree and I fell. Hard. I landed right on my back and my neck and spine hurt like crazy. I was lucky I didn't get a concussion or break my neck and die. (That would stink cause you guys would be waiting forever for an update that would never come.) So anyways I spent all of last night altering between ice and heat. And today I had to go to MY VERY FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL EVER with a really sore neck and messed up spine. Needless to say it was a painful day. My original plan was to go home and sleep (I actually did take a three hour nap) but then I read the reviews you guys wrote. Especially you Christina C! I can tell you put thought into those and do you feel that? I'm giving you a hug through the Internet. So here I am. Updating at midnight. Even though I have school and my neck hurts like crazy. Sorry for this long authors note…. I love you guys! (:**

**Disclaimer: Rack city bitch rack rack I don't own Kickin It bitch**

Kim's P.O.V.

The whole way home from school I smiled. I kept on thinking about Brody. I still couldn't believe that he asked me to be his girlfriend. I kept replaying it over again in my head.

However, I also kept thinking about Jack. Every time I imagined his face my heart would drop. I wasn't moving on very well…

My phone buzzed. I checked to see who it was. Brody had sent me a text.

**Hey girlfriend!**

Hey boyfriend!

** Do you have any plans on Saturday?**

No. What do you have in mind?

** I was thinking we could go on a date.**

Where to?

**It's a surprise ;) **

I love surprises!

**K, I will pick you up at seven**

See you then :D

I smiled as I thought about Saturday. Suddenly Jack wasn't on my mind.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Kim's P.O.V.

Saturday

I woke up at seven (which is early for me) because I was so excited about my date with Brody tonight. All day I was giggly and super happy.

I started getting ready at five. Since I had no idea where Brody was taking me I decided to dress up a little, but in a casual way. After debating with myself I picked a purple sundress. I curled my hair and pinned half of it up. I put on a pair of sandals and quickly did my make up. I was on my last coat of lip-gloss when there was a knock at the door.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Brody, of course. But even though I was expecting him and I had just spent the last two hours getting ready, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that it was him at the door.

_You wanted it to be Jack._

Shut up! Brody is my boyfriend. Not Jack!

_Yes, but that doesn't mean you don't like Jack._

I actually thought that you were on my side!

I ended my mental argument with myself. Brody held my hand as we walked to his car. Being the gentleman he is, Brody opened the car door for me. Then he got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We shall be going on a romantic picnic in the park," Brody told me.

"That sounds wonderful," I smiled.

_Why are you smiling? It's not like you're going on a date with Jack._

Oh great, it's you.

_You shouldn't be so surprised. Considering that I'm you!_

Touché.

"Kim?" Brody asked, interrupting my conversation with myself. "Did I tell you that you look very beautiful today?"

I blushed. "Actually, no you didn't." I winked.

"Well you do," Brody said. "You always do."

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

We were walking on the grass trying to find a nice spot. Eventually we picked a cozy patch of clovers on a hill. I tried to help Brody set up, but he refused. So I stood off to the side as he set up the blanket and got out the food. He packed everything! There was spaghetti, bread sticks, salad, soup, and even some chocolate cake.

"Brody this looks amazing," I complimented. I sat down on the blanket and cuddled up to Brody. This guy really was perfect. I mean just his looks are perfect! I mean he has great hair. It's a lovely shade of brown. Honestly though I think it would look even better if it were a bit darker. Then it would he would have the same hair color as… Jack. Ugh no thinking about Jack!

_Girlfriend, just admit it. Brody is great. But he's no Jack. _

No! Brody is better than Jack!

_Is he really? Just because he's saying really sweet things? Just because he's going over the top to do stuff for you? Think of it like this. Jack is chocolate ice cream. Brody is the really extravagant sundae with way too many toppings. While the sundae may appear to be really great, the toppings don't really work for you. Chocolate is better. Simpler. Sweeter. And there's no way you're getting over chocolate. Or Jack._

Wow. Who knew that I was so insightful and deep? I didn't even know I could come up with a metaphor like that. But it totally makes sense! I hate sundaes. Too many toppings drive me crazy. But chocolate is my favorite.

Too bad chocolate doesn't like me back. I need to move on from chocolate!

_You're missing the point._

You know what brain? SHUT UP!

"Would you like a bread stick, Kim?" Brody asked.

"Yes, please," I responded politely. I grabbed a bread stick. I didn't eat it though. After the lecture my subconscious just gave me, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Kim?" Brody noticed me clutch my stomach. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied.

"No, you're not," Brody said in a matter of fact way. "But will this make you feel better?" He leaned in to kiss me. I wasn't as excited to kiss him as I should have been. But I did it anyways.

His lips touched mine. There were no sparks like when Jack and I kissed. In fact, I think my stomachache got worse when I kissed him. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I denied him that entrance and pulled away. This all felt wrong.

Brody looked disappointed. "Do you not want to kiss me?"

"No I do!" I said. I needed to get over Jack. I needed to feel that spark with someone else. I lunged onto Brody and began to kiss him fiercely. He kissed back of course.

There still wasn't a spark. There were no fireworks. I kissed him harder but still nothing. Tears began to form at my eyes as I searched for the spark.

I just had to face the truth. There was no spark. I got up and ran away. I ran all the way home, crying.

I need to break up with Brody. He's not Jack. And even if Jack doesn't like me back, he's the only guy for me.

**A/N I hope you guys liked it! I know it's not as long as I had hoped. But as the story gets more interesting, the harder it gets to write. The other chapter won't be this short, I promise! But honestly its past midnight, my neck, hurts, I have school tomorrow, and my mom is going to find me any minute so I gotta go. Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First things first, let me apologize to you guys. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update! Its just I got a zero hour for school so I'm EXHAUSTED. I'm always either doing homework, sleeping, or playing volleyball. But I finished my homework early so I'm spending the only free time I've had in the past 48 hours to update! Yaaayyyyyy! **

**Disclaimer: Actually I do own Kickin It. Jk I'm just making a funny I don't own Kickin It :P**

Jack's P.O.V.

I was supposed to be meeting Lindsay at Falafel Phil's so she could give me the pill. Our arranged meeting time was twenty minutes ago. Where was she?

My thoughts drifted somewhere else when I saw a blonde girl ordering some falafel balls. Her hair was honey blonde, just like Kim's. Just thinking her name brought pain to me. Yet looking at the blonde hair was soothing somehow. I missed Kim. I missed having her as my best friend.

The girl turned around. I cringed when I saw her bright blue eyes. I know that one of the most common combinations of hair and eye color was blonde hair and blue eyes. But I've just spent so much time staring at one particular blonde with chocolate brown eyes that seeing blondes with blue eyes startled me. It actually made me really uncomfortable. (**A/N Not to offend any people with blonde hair and blue eyes! I have blonde hair and blue eyes too so no offence is intended**) I longed to look into Kim's eyes again. The longing ached inside me.

_Stop thinking about Kim! She doesn't want you!_

I can't help it! She's just so perfect.

_Well get a hold of yourself!_

I'm trying!

_Try harder!_

"Hey Jack," Lindsay suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Sorry about that," Lindsay apologized. "It took me longer than I thought it would to steal the pill."

"Hold up," I stopped her. "What do you mean 'steal the pill'? You didn't steal from a government lab did you? I thought you said that your dad's a scientist?"

"He is a scientist. But the pill hasn't been released to the public yet, so I highly doubt he would have given me permission to give it to you," Lindsay explained. "Besides, who cares if it's stolen? Do you want to forget about Kim or not?" It hurt me to hear her say Kim's name with so much disgust.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Good," Lindsay said perkily. "So lets go somewhere a little more private so you can take the pill."

"Um okay?" I questioned. "Where should we go?"

"We can go to my house," Lindsay offered.

"How far away is that?" I asked.

"It's only a few blocks away from the mall," Lindsay said.

"Okay let's go," I said. We got up and began walking to her house. On the way there Lindsay grabbed my hand. I didn't object. Even though I don't like Lindsay I decided not to make her not want to help me. Lindsay house was really close. And it was really big. She lived in a mansion with what looked like four stories.

Lindsay opened the door and the first thing I saw was a crystal chandelier. Then a grand piano. Next I noticed the butler.

"Good afternoon, Master Lindsay and Master Lindsay's friend," The butler greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Pimberly," Lindsay responded. "I will be upstairs with my friend, Jack. Will you please bring us some lemonades in about a half hour?"

"Why of course," Pimberly said. He walked off into the kitchen. Whoa. She really is rich. That better be a good sign that her dad is a good scientist and didn't create a pill that could kill me.

Lindsay led me upstairs into her room. She had a cute room. The walls were painted pink and she had a queen-sized bed with a blue comforter and white throw pillows. Plastered all over her walls were pictures of Lindsay and Donna Tobin. Apparently they were like best friends.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick," Lindsay said. "I will be right back."

"Okay I will just chill right here," I plopped down on her bed. Her bed was extremely soft. I set my head down on her pillow to test it. I was expecting my head to sink into a plush black hole. Instead my head was stopped right away by something hard.

"Ow," I mutter as I reached under the pillowcase to see what was there. It was a scrapbook. I opened it up. I was expecting to see baby pictures of Lindsay, but I saw pictures of me. Pages and pages of pictures of me I didn't even know existed. In one photo I was in the dojo. In another I was riding my skateboard in the park. But the funny thing was all of the pictures looked like they had someone else in them. Someone who was cut out of the photos. I looked at some more photos and saw an arm touching mine, but the rest of the body was cut off. I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. Was that Kim?

Well considering we used to be best friends, we did everything together. So it's not surprising that when a stalker snapped pictures of that Kim was there.

_Why are you freaking out that Kim is in the pictures?! You should be freaking out that you have a STALKER!._

Where was the stalker? She'd been in the bathroom for about ten minutes already. I needed to get out of there.

Suddenly a body jumped onto my back. Lindsay.

"That's private!" Lindsay shouted as she used force to unhinge my jaw and open my mouth. She shoved a pill down my throat. "But it doesn't matter now! When you wake up all you will be able to focus on is your love for me!" She laughed evilly.

"Get off of me!" I shouted. I shook her off my body and continued on to flip her. She got up and I kicked her in the stomach. I began punching at her, but missing. How was I missing? She was three feet away and standing completely still. No wait she was spinning along with the whole room. I felt really light headed and then was overcome by darkness.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Lindsay's P.O.V.

Finally the pill kicked in and Jack went unconscious. It's a good thing too because he was about to kill me. Him and that sexy black belt of his.

The pill only needed a few minutes to kick in. I used that time to find a better hiding spot for my scrapbook. And no I'm not a stalker! I just really like Jack and in my free time I would take pictures of him that he wasn't aware were being taken. All that's in the past though.

Soon I won't need to take pictures of him from afar. When Jack wakes up he will be in love with me not Kim.

Let me back up. Jack asked for my help to forget Kim. I promised him a pill that could do that. And I didn't lie. He will forget about Kim by becoming madly in love with me. Suddenly Jack groaned.

"Jack," I whispered in his ear. His eyes fluttered open. He was staring me.

"Did you know that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" Jack complimented me. "I really like your blon- I mean brunette hair. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I shouted. He pulled me into a warm embrace. All I could think at that glorious moment was, _Man, I love modern science._

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Did you see that coming? It was a plot twist! Get it? Cuz the story is called Plot Twist? Hehe I crack myself up.. Sorry that was a short chapter. My mom is literally standing over my shoulder right now demanding for her computer back. As soon as she leaves I'm going to hand write the next chapter and It will be up within the next two days I swear! Please Review! PM ME OR REVIEW ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THE STORY! I REALLY WANT YOUR GUYS INPUT ON THE STORY! Love Y'all! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay let me just tell you how extremely sorry I am for not updating sooner! In the last chapter I promised you I would update within the next two days. I'm sorry for lying. :/ Life is just crazy with schoolwork, volleyball, weights training, church, chores, and oh yeah sleep. I'm going to regret staying up this late to write this when I have to get up at 5 am… but who cares?! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Own Kickin It, I do not.**

Kim's P.O.V.

For the first time since I started seeing Brody, I got a full night of sleep. There weren't any confusing dreams. I suspect that it because I had decided to not give up on Jack. I will most likely get my heartbroken for making that decision. Honestly though, I don't care.

No matter how sweet and cute a guy is, my feelings for Jack just can't be beat. I got up out of my bed and began getting ready for school. I decided to dress more casual. I grabbed my green skinny jeans, black v-neck, and brown combat boots. I left my hair in its natural state and only applied eyeliner.

I rushed downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal. Once I finished I booked it to school. I wanted to get there early. I suspected I would need time to break up with Brody. I arrived at Seaford High and walked through the double doors. I spotted Brody. I took a deep breath as I walked over to him.

"Hey Brody," I said non-chalantly.

"Oh hi, Kim," Brody spat bitterly. "Thanks for ditching our date."

"About that…" I mumbled. "We need to talk."

"Ok then. Talk," Brody demanded.

"You are such a sweet guy," I began. "And any girl would be lucky to have you. But I realized on our date that you're not the one for me. That's why I ran out on you. I'm sorry about that by the way. Well, anyways. I'm breaking up with you. But I hope we can still be friends, and I mean that." The words came out of my mouth so fast I hardly understood what I said.

Brody just stared at me. He stopped blinking and it kind of looked like he wasn't even breathing. "Brody?" I asked.

"Get away from me," Brody replied. "Get away now." I frowned and walked away. I had hoped he would take it really well. I guess no onereally likes getting dumped though.

I couldn't help but smile bigger with each step I took away from Brody. Even though I really liked him I'm glad I broke up with him.

"What are you smiling about, Crawford?" Donna asked rudely. But not even Donna could ruin my mood.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend," I smiled happily. Obviously taken aback by my response, Donna rolled her eyes and walked away.

It seemed as if nothing could bring me down. I was so wrong. Have you ever felt like your entire world just fell apart in a split second? Like you want to just kill yourself? Like your heart and soul just got ran over by a bulldozer?

Well that's how I felt when I saw a horrific sight in the hallway.

Jack was making out with Lindsay. There he was, sucking Lindsay's face off. I stared in shock. I thought that Jack hated Lindsay. A single tear escaped and ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I'm Kim Crawford. I'm tough. I don't cry in public.

_Well then get somewhere private,because you're about to burst._I took my own advice and rushed into the bathroom. I entered a stall and sat down on the toilet. I didn't care that my jeans were touching such an unsanitary thing. My mind was too clouded by all the heartbreak.

Then the tears began to flow. A tsumami of emotion came pouring out of me. Everything I'd been holding in through my whole life came out through those tears. Not only was I crying about Jack I was also crying about losing my third grade spelling bee. I cried about getting kicked on the playground in kindergarten and about my hamster dying in sixth grade. Lucky for me I'm a silent crier. Or else I would be wailing at the top of my lungs right now.

Suddenly I heard a sickening sob come from another stall. Someone else was crying. Quickly I wiped my eyes off and stood on top of the toilet. I peeked my head over the top of the stall, careful to not be seen by the other crier. It was Donna Tobin. She was crying her eyes out, just like me. I felt sympathy for Donna. Even though we never really got along, I know she is going through the same thing I am. It was no secret that she liked Jack. So I know that Donna is crying because of Jack and Lindsay.

I actually had to fight the urge to go and give Donna a hug. I decided to do something simpler. There was no way I was going to let her sit here and waste her time crying like me. Silently I got out a sticky note from my backpack. I wrote a quick message on it. I exited the stall and fixed my makeup in the mirror. Right before I left I stuck the note I wrote to Donna on the mirror. Without looking back I went to class.

Donna's P.O.V.

The morning had started so positively. I woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon then got dressed in my new mini skirt and wedges. After I finished my delicious breakfast my mom dropped me off at school. Merrily I skipped into school. I hummed lightly to myself as I made my way down the hallway.

My mood dropped instantly when I saw Jack and Lindsay kissing. How could Lindsay be kissing him?! He hated her! She's my best friend, or atleast she was, and Jack would never like her. Plus she knows I like Jack WAY more than she does. How could she do this to me?!

I made it to a bathroom stall before anyone could see me crying. I'm a hideous crier.

I let out a loud sob and began to openly weep. I always thought that if Jack would go out with someone other than me, it would be Kim. She's not all that bad after all. The only reason I'm so awful to her is because she always gets attention from Jack. That's all I ever wanted. For Jack to like me. It seemed as if all hope in the world was gone.

Finally I decided to go to class. I opened the stall door and saw an unmistakebly blonde girl leave the bathroom. It was Kim.

I walked over to the mirror to check my makeup and I saw a note on the mirror. It said, _Everything is going to be all right. No pain lasts forever._

**A/N There you go! I really hope you guys liked it! I sacrificed having enough time to finish typing my lab report on that chapter. Unfortunately I have to do that now… but no worries! If I finish it fast then I can atleast start on the next chapter. Plus my cousin is on a choir retreat so she let me borrow her laptop for the weekend! YAYAYAYAYAY! That means I can write all weekend! Expect more chapters or maybe even a few one-shots! Well see ya! Review! PM me ideas! Eat a banana! I love you guys 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So I'm posting two chapters at once… So everything I said in the authors note in the previous chapter's author note still applies. Read away!**

**Disclaimer: I can barely steal a quarter from my moms purse without getting caught, much less a whole entire TV show. **

Donna's P.O.V.

I walked out of the bathroom no longer feeling sad. Now I was feeling touched. Kim, the girl I was sure hated me, left me a sweet note.

I was also feeling very, very pissed off at Lindsay. I had called dibs on Jack way before she even knew who he was. Something about me eveyone should know is, when I'm pissed nothing is going to stop me from getting my revenge. So it was time to confront Lindsay.

I walked into the front office and walked up to Mrs. Harris, the school's secretary. "Hello, Mrs. Harris! How are you doing today?" I sweetly asked her.

"What can I help you with today, Donna?" Mrs. Harris replied.

"Can you call Lindsay Maxson up to the office?" I asked.

"Donna, I can't pull a student out of class for no reason," Mrs. Harris told me.

"Well this is really important," I persuaded. "Not to mention if you do it I will give you this." I pulled a fifty dollar bill out of my pocket and held it up for her to see.

"I think I'm going to call Lindsay up to the office now," Mrs. Harris said.

"Wait, tell her to go to the gym instead," I said. I needed to talk to her somewhere private.

"Okay, but no one finds out about this," Mrs. Harris ordered. She picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons. "LINDSAY MAXSON PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY."

"Thanks, Mrs. Harris!" I tossed her the fifty dollars and ran to the gym. When I got there Lindsay was already there. Fortunately she didn't see me right away.

"Well hello there, Lindsay," I said in a snotty tone. Lindsay jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Donna, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm here to talk to you," I replied simply.

"Fine then," Lindsay snapped. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Jack," I stared her straight in the eye.

"You wanna talk about how he's madly in love with me?" Lindsay smirked.

"No," I shot. "I wanna talk about how you are going out with him even though I called dibs over a year ago."

"It's not my fault that Jack likes me and not you!" Lindsay argued, her voice getting progressively louder.

"Jack definitely likes me more than you!" I screamed.

"Then why is he going out with me, huh?!" Lindsay yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I'VE HEARD HIM TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH HE HATES YOU!" I let it all out.

"What?" Lindsay looked genuinely crushed.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm really great friends with Grace. Who is great friends with Kim. Who is great friends with Jack. So I actually spend a decent amount of time with him," I explained. "And one day I overheard Jack telling Jerry how that date with you to see that zompyre movie was the worst date of his life. The whole time he wished he was sitting with Kim. AND NOT YOU."

"Are you serious?" I could hear the hurt in Lindsay's voice. "I always thought that he atleast liked me as a friend." Lindsay sank down to her knees and put her face in her hands.

"Lindsay, I honestly think it's better for everyone if you just break up with Jack," I said.

"You're just saying that because you want him for yourself!" Lindsay snapped. "And besides breaking up with him would solve nothing."

"No, I'm not! And why?"

"Even if I broke up with him, he would still be in love with me," Lindsay said.

"Wow, conceited much? I think he would get over you," I rolled my eyes at her.

"No you don't understand," Lindsay sounded desperate. "There's no way to reverse what I did to him! He will be in unvoluntarily in love me for the rest of his life!"

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded. Lindsay just put her face back in her hands and shook her head. "Lindsay, tell me."

Lindsay got up and ran out of the gym.

Next on my to do list, fix Jack.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

I slid into the locker room with out anyone noticing. It was Lindsay's P.E. hour and they were swimming. So this was the perfect oppurtunity to steal Lindsay's phone and investigate.

It wasn't hard to find Lindsay's locker. It was the only locker that was completely bedazzled. Lucky for me Lindsay told me her locker combination back when we were best friends. I opened her locker and quickly rummaged through her stuff until I found her phone. I unlocked it, Lindsay was too lazy to set a passcode, and went straight to her messages.

I first opened up her messages to Kelsey. Absolutely nothing. I continued to go through all her messages. Still nothing! The messages I hadn't checked were the messages to her dad. I decided not to leave any stone unturned, so I began reading the messages.

_Hi daddy! How was work?_

Hello sweeatheart! Work was good. How was school?

_ It was great! Did you finish that project you were working on?_

Yep! The love sickness pill is a complete success.

_I still think its cool that you've found a way to make a pill that causes people to fall in love._

Thanks sweetie! Now get going on your homework!

_Ok daddy, see you at dinner! _

Bye

My jaw was nearly touching the floor after I read that. Partly because Lindsay actually texts her dad for fun. But mostly becauseLIndsay had used a pill to make Jack fall in love with her and there was no way to reverse it.

This was a problem that I could not solve on my own. I needed some major help. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I never thought I would use. After a few seconds of ringing they picked up.

"Hey, Kim, it's Donna. I need your help."

**A/N I guess that's considered a cliffy. What do you guys think? I never do cliff hangers on purpose… Its hard for me to think of something as a cliffhanger because I already know what's going to happen. So yeah anyways review and PM me ideas and constructive citiscism! Hasta La Vista! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay this is the third chapter I've posted within the same twenty-four hours! Wow! However this means that I won't be updating for at least another week. My life is just so crazy on the weekdays that the only time I have to write is the weekends. Oh well… Okay so is it okay if I have a fangirl moment? It better be cuz I'm going to do it anyways! The other day I noticed something really awesome! Jack and Kim start with J and K, which are next to each other in the alphabet. And Brewer and Crawford start with B and C, which are next to each other in the alphabet. IS THAT NOT SO COOL?! Whoever created Jack and Kim's characters must have put a lot of thought into picking their names. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

Milton's P.O.V.

I grabbed my falafel balls and sat down at our usual booth. I rolled my eyes when I saw Jerry trying to see how man falafel balls he could fit into his mouth. I looked at my watch. Donna was late. She was supposed to be meeting me, Kim, Jerry, and Eddie here to discuss some unknown problem.

I was pretty sure Kim knew what was up though because she wouldn't look up. She just kept her sad gaze fixed on the floor. Suddenly Donna burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yo what did you wanna tell us?" Jerry asked.

"I might as well get right to the point," Donna was still breathing heavy from running. "Well some of you may have noticed that recently Jack has taken an interest in Lindsay. But the truth is, he's only in love with her because Lindsay gave him a pill that caused him to fall in love with her." What? A pill that induces love? That is scientifically impossible!

"That's not possible!" I said.

"Yes it is! And I need your guy's help to get Jack back," Donna's voice was full of desperation.

"Why are you coming to us?" Eddie asked. "Why can't you just fix Jack on your own?" Eddie was right. Why was Donna coming to us? I mean Jack was still the same around us even though he was with Lindsay.

"Because I know you guys care about Jack more than I do. Especially you Kim," Kim looked up. She didn't say anything but yet she said so much.

"There's nothing wrong with Jack," Jerry said. "He's the same old Jack."

"No he's not!" Donna pleaded.

"Do you have any scientific proof?" I asked.

"Well not exactly…" Donna trailed off.

"Then I'm leaving," I got up.

A chorus of 'Me too' followed. Everyone but Kim got up and left.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Kim's P.O.V.

Donna looked disappointed when everyone got up and left. But I didn't leave. I believed her.

"I believe you, Donna," I said.

"You do?" Donna begged for reassurance.

"Yes, but how do we get Jack back to his normal self?" I wondered.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Donna told me. "When I confronted Lindsay she told me that there is no way to reverse it."

"No, there has to be a way," I pleaded.

"I think that the old Jack has to be in there somewhere," Donna said.

"We just need to figure out a way to get him to be himself again," I said.

"What if we just talked to him?" Donna suggested.

"I don't think that will work," I said. "The guys said he was the same around them."

"Let me rephrase that. What if _you_ talked to him?" Donna put a lot of emphasis on the word 'you'.

"I'm not so sure that would do anything?" I said.

"Are you kidding me?" Donna appalled. "I think that talking to you might actually bring him back! His real love for you must still exist somewhere underneath all the fake love for Lindsay. You just have to trigger his love!" Donna sounded like she had just found a cure for cancer.

"Woah, back up. Jack is not in love with me," I said.

"Of course he is!" Donna nearly screamed.

"Even if he is, how would I trigger his love?" I questioned.

"I don't know! Kiss him or something!" Donna suggested.

"I think I will just talk to him instead," I compromised.

"That works too," Donna said.

"I'm going to text him right now and ask if we can hang out tomorrow," I said. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Jack. Immediately I got a response. But what I read crushed me.

"What?!" I screamed. "He doesn't remember me at all."

"How can he not remember you?" Donna was freaking out too.

"I don't know!" I was seriously starting to hate Lindsay.

"I will get him to hang out with you," Donna said.

"How?" I asked.

"I have my ways," Donna smiled mischievously. "Just be in Falafel Phil's tomorrow at four thirty and I guarantee Jack will be here."

"Okay," I said. 'Thanks for this Donna. To be honest I used to not like you. But you've really come through." I smiled at her. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for the note," Donna whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome," I said to my new friend.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Donna's P.O.V.

For the second time this week I snuck into the locker room. I approached the bedazzled locker and entered the combination. I grabbed Lindsay's phone, shut the locker, and ran out of there as fast as I could.

I held onto Lindsay's phone the rest of the day. My plan was going perfect. I knew Lindsay. I knew that she complains about everything. So I knew that today she would complain, to anyone that would listen, about losing her phone. And that includes Jack. So at the end of the day I texted Jack with Lindsay's phone.

**Hey Jack (: I found my phone! Meet me at Falafel Phil's at 4:30, k?**

_Okay, see you then babe._

I rolled my eyes when I read that message. Lindsay probably doesn't even care that she's ruining some peoples' lives with this dumb pill of hers. Oh well! My plan worked. Hopefully by this time tomorrow Jack will be back.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short! This is a filler chapter plus its 3 AM and I have writers block. But I swear the next chapter won't be short at all! And it won't be a filler. The next chapter is actually a very important chapter. It contains one of the biggest plot twists! I'm looking forward to writing it. But for now I need some sleep. I will try to update tomorrow! Goodnight my lovelies! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! So this is the fourth chapter I've posted this weekend. So sadly I probably wont be posting for at least another week after this… But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a very intense chapter just warning you! So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have time for this anymore… Blah blah I don't own Kickin It**

Kim's P.O.V.

My hands were shaking as I opened the door to Falafel Phil's. I had no idea what I was going to say to Jack. This would be a whole lot easier if he remember who I was.

I saw Jack sitting alone at a booth. I went over and sat across from him.

"Hi," I said.

"Um hey," Jack responded. "Look I'm supposed to be meeting my girlfriend here so I would appreciate it if you would leave." Ouch. That hurt.

"Jack, we need to talk," I told him.

"Fine, but make it quick," he spat.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"No, but you look familiar," Jack said. "When I look at your face it makes me… sad. Have we ever met before?"

"Yes, we have. In fact we were best friends," I explained.

"That's impossible," Jack rolled his eyes at me.

"It's completely possible! Lindsay gave you a pill to make you fall in love with her. And I think it made you forget me because you were in love w-with me," I prepared myself for his reaction.

"You're Kim Crawford," He said. I eased up a little.

"Yes, I am!" I rejoiced.

"And I'm in love with y- NO! I'M IN LOVE WITH LINDSAY!" Jack cut himself off.

"No, you're not!" I told him.

"Y-yes I am," Jack said. "I think."

"Think harder! Think about who it is your really love!" I begged.

"I love Lindsay," He said, trying to convince himself more than me.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Kiss me," I told him.

"What?!" He screamed. "Kiss you?"

"Kiss me and I swear everything will become clear," I reassured him.

"No, you know what? I'm going to go find Lindsay," he got up to leave. I grabbed his hand before he could go. He looked right into my eyes. I really hoped he was feeling the same electricity I was as I touched his hand. His beautiful brown eyes never left mine as he sat back down.

Surprisingly, he was the first to lean in. I leaned in closer so our lips were centimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath and it sent chills down my back. Suddenly he squeezed my hand. He then proceeded to lean in even more. I lips were barely touching when-

"KIM!" I jumped at the sound of my name. Jack pulled away and so did I. I looked over to see an enraged Brody staring at me.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

Jack's P.O.V.

I was centimeters away from Kim Crawford. I had no idea who she was. But when I looked into her brown eyes my brain lost control and my body would act on its own. Even though I know I'm love with Lindsay I still wanted to kiss Kim more than anything in the whole world. I squeezed her hand and leaned in until our lips met. But our kiss was interrupted by someone screaming Kim's name.

"KIM!" I pulled away from Kim. I looked over and immediately recognized Brody from school. I don't know why, but the sight of him made my blood boil.

"Brody, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"You can't break up with me," Brody said.

"I'm sorry Brody, but I already did," Kim turned away from him.

"No, you didn't!" Brody yelled. "Because NOBODY breaks up with me. I'm always the one who ends relationships. And I'm not about to let some snot faced blonde ruin my reputation."

"Oh no you didn't!" Kim lunged at him. She began kicking and punching him like crazy. For a girl Kim was really good at karate. But Brody was also good. He blocked every single one of her strikes.

"Give it up Kim," Brody panted. "You will never beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Kim shouted as he punched him in the stomach. Brody then grabbed her and flipped her.

"Yeah, I would," Brody laughed. He picked her shoulder and held her in a tight grip. "And Kim, remember this, nobody breaks up with me." He then shook her violently and threw her onto the ground. On the way down her head hit the table with a sickening thud. She was unconscious.

"KIM!" I shouted. Brody had just knocked out the most beautiful, smart, fierce, tough, funny, incredible girl I had ever met! Yet somehow I had forgotten her. How could I have forgotten Kim? I was in love with her! Maybe she was right about Lindsay giving me a pill. Just thinking Lindsay's name made me cringe. Yep, I definitely didn't love Lindsay. But all that could wait because Brody was getting away.

"Hey! Get back here!" I demanded as I chased after him.

"Oh look who it is," Brody smirked. "Nice of you to join the fight, after I've already won."

"You haven't won yet," I spat. I kicked him in the jaw. He never saw it coming.

"You're going to regret that, Jack," He growled.

"I don't really think so," I smirked. Brody brought his fist up to punch me in the face but I blocked it. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He quickly recovered but I did my spinning back kick and hit him square in the chest. Brody flew backwards but remained on his feet. He ran towards me and kicked me in the stomach. I lost my footing and fell on my back.

Brody ran up and put his foot on my throat. "Don't mess with me, Jack. Any last words before I render you unconscious?"

"Yeah actually I have something to say," talking was hard with his foot on my throat. "Are you ticklish?" I began ticking his foot like crazy. He started laughing like a little kid and waving his hands around in a spasmodic manner. His foot moved away from my throat and I got up faster than the speed of light. I punched him right in the nose. Brody fell over. I had knocked him out. I grinned, pleased with myself.

Then I remembered Kim. I ran into Phil's as fast as I could I went over to the unconscious blonde. I bent down and grabbed her. I rested her head on my lap.

"Kim?" I asked hopefully. "Please wake up." I shook her a little. Then I had an idea. I leaned over and gave her a light peck on the lips. Suddenly she stirred awake.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

"Are you okay Kim?" I said.

"What's going on?" She asked again. "Who are you? And who the heck is Kim?"

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Sorry but I won't be able to update for another week or so.. So you will just have to live with the anxiety of a cliffy! Sorry! Well anyways review! I might update sooner depending on the reviews I get.(; Review or PM any ideas you have! Or if you have contrastive criticism please tell me! I'm always looking to improve my writing! Love ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Omg I am sooooooo sorry! I just haven't had much time to update lately and I know that you guys have been patiently waiting and please forgive me I am a despicable human being! Well anyways thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! So yeah, ENJOY!**

Jack's P.O.V.

I took Kim to the doctor and he said that her memory was lost, and it may never return. The only way to try and get her memory back is to do things she did on a regular basis. So naturally I took her to the dojo.

"So this is the Bobby Wasabi Dojo," I smiled at Kim. She gave me a weird look.

"Who's Bobby Wasabi?" She asked.

"He's a martial arts movie star," I told her. "Does any of this look familiar?"

"Uh, no," Kim confessed.

"How about you come over here and I will show you some karate moves?" I suggested.

"Um, ok," She seemed so unsure. Kim walked over to me and I told her where to stand. "So was I any good at karate?"

"Good?" I scoffed. "You were amazing! Almost as good as me in fact."

"I'll bet that I was better," Kim teased. Yep, that's Kim for you.

"You wish!" I retorted. "Here, I'm going to try to hit you and you are going to try and block my strike."

"Ok," She agreed. I swung my fist and hit her in the arm. "OW!"

"I told you to block it!" I defended.

"That's no excuse for hitting a girl!" She snapped.

"But you hate it when I hold back on you because you're a girl!"

"Maybe I did at one point!" She screamed. "But not anymore. The girl you once knew isn't here. And she may never come back." Kim turned away and began walking away. I grabbed her arm.

"Listen, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok," She forgave me. "It's just hard, you know? I wake up and I don't know anything about myself. Then you're here and you have a precise idea of the person I should be. But I don't know who I should be. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"I had no idea this is so hard for you," I pulled her into a tight hug.

She pulled away first. "Thank you John."

"Again, it's Jack," I corrected her. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment from her mistake.

"Well thank you, Jack," Kim smiled at me. Suddenly the doors flew wide open and Lindsay came marching in.

"JACK!" She screamed. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Get out of here, Lindsay," I ordered her.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Lindsay warned. "You would think a guy would treat his girlfriend with a little more respect."

"About that," I said. But before I could complete my thought she grabbed me and shoved her tongue down my throat.

"HI-YAAAA!" I pulled away from Lindsay and saw Kim standing there panting. Next to her was a dummy with its head missing. She had knocked its head off at the sight of me kissing Lindsay. Maybe Kim was still in there somewhere!

"Lindsay, your stupid pill stopped working, so leave," I ordered. Lindsay didn't say anything. She walked out of the dojo in a surprisingly peaceful manner. I turned to Kim. "You knocked the head right off that dummy!" I exclaimed.

"I did?" Kim looked puzzled. "All I remember is that girl walked in and kissed you, then everything went black for a split second." I stared at her in awe. Kim had definitely kicked the crap out of that dummy. Was it the old Kim shining through?

_Of course she did you idiot!_ Oh great. My brain was annoying me again.

"We should get going," Kim told me. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. She was right; we were going to be late for Grace's sleepover. Grace planned another sleepover in hope that it would bring Kim's memory back.

We grabbed our stuff and headed out.

00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000ooooo00000

We were late even though we ran the whole way there. "Nice of you to show up!" Grace teased.

"We got a little caught up at the dojo," I said.

"KIM!" Suddenly Donna ran out of nowhere and gave Kim a hug.

"Um, hi?" Kim said. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Donna Tobin," Donna introduced herself. "We're friends."

"Well its nice to meet you," Kim smiled.

"Hey yo lets play truth or dare!" Jerry shouted.

"That's a good idea!" Grace beamed. "Some of our truths may jog Kim's memory."

"Um I just wanted to dare Eddie to strip and run outside, but that idea is good too," Jerry said. Everyone sat in a circle. Grace got the bottle so that choosing would be easier.

"I will go first," Milton volunteered. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Donna. "Donna, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Donna said.

"What's something you regret?" Milton asked Donna.

"The way I used to treat Kim," Donna shamefully admitted. Kim stared at the ground, not saying a word. She was impossible to read right now.

"Ok my turn!" Donna broke the silence. The bottle landed on Jerry. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jerry said. "I'm not afraid of any dare!"

"Ok," Donna smirked; I could tell she had something in mind. "I dare you to tell Grace how you really feel."

"W-what?" True fear was shining through Jerry's eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Jerry was a really awful liar when he wanted to be.

"Go on," Donna urged.

"Fine," Jerry looked like he was going to puke. "GraceIreallylikeyou."

"What?" Grace said. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I SAID THAT I REALLY LIKE YOU," Jerry screamed. "Ok my turn lets continue the game." He grabbed the bottle but before he could spin it Grace grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"I really like you too," Grace said after pulling away.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Grace?" Jerry asked.

"Well, DUH!" She pulled him in for another kiss. Kim still remained silent and unreadable. It was driving me crazy, not knowing what she was thinking. Jerry spun the bottle and it landed on Kim.

"Truth or dare?" Jerry asked.

"Since I have no memory, can I ask you guys a question and you all must answer truthfully?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, sure," Grace said.

"What do you all like about me? Like what kind of person was I?" Kim seemed desperate for an answer.

Grace went first, of course. "Well you are my best friend and I love everything about you," Grace smiled. Kim gave a weak smile back. That was not the answer she was looking for.

"You helped get me and Julie together," Milton said.

"You helped get me and Milton together," Julie said.

"You've always been supportive of me during practice," Eddie admitted.

"You have loads of swag," Jerry said.

"You were nice to me even when I was mean to you," Donna smiled. Kim smiled back. That was more like it. "Jack it's your turn," Donna reminded me.

"Oh sorry," I apologized. "Well I like a lot of things about you Kim. You're really nice and funny. I like that I can talk to you about anything. I like when you get mad at me for holding back in practice. You're really feisty and sweet at the same time. I like when you get jealous of me talking to other girls. Your personality is amazing and your smile is contagious. You are the only person that can make me feel better after a rough day. But most of all I like how independent you are. How you don't need anyone. Yet somehow you make it seem like you need me. Yeah, that's definitely your best quality." Everyone's jaws were too the floor. I had not meant to say all that, but I was glad that I did. I looked at Kim and she was blushing.

Kim's P.O.V.

I was blushing. Jack had practically just poured his heart out to me. I still had no idea who he was, but he definitely liked me. And he's pretty cute. "Thanks, you guys," I said. I grabbed the bottle and it landed on Jack. "Uh, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," He said. He was probably tired of sharing information.

"I dare you to kiss me," What?! I had not meant to say that! Too late now, he was already coming closer to me. Our faces were six inches apart. I leaned in. I leaned into a complete stranger. The complete stranger leaned in until the gap between us was closed.

Suddenly it was like the world opened up. I remembered! I remembered everything! My entire life, my friends, karate, and Jack. Jack. The guy I was currently kissing. I gasped again Jack's lips. He pulled away in the blink of an eye. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"I remember!" I exclaimed. "I remember everything!" Everyone began cheering.

"So you remember me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I do," I blushed.

"Kim, I –" _BEEEEEEP _Jack's phone went off, interrupting him. He pulled it out and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here," He showed me what the text said. It was from Rudy.

**Get down to the dojo A.S.A.P. Major emergency. Bring everyone you can. I may not last much longer.**

Jack grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

**A/N Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed! First five people to review get shoutouts! Feel free to make any suggestions! I'm totally changing my plans for the story so it will be easier for me to include your ideas. See ya! xxx**


End file.
